


A Snowy Day

by Measured



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Being Walked In On, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, In Public, Kissing, Making Out, Mistletoe, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Ford is surprised at work by his wife on a windy winter day.
Relationships: Farmer/Ford (Trio of Towns)
Kudos: 13





	A Snowy Day

Ford pulled his coat a little closer on the walk to work. The intense wind was biting against his cheeks, and found ways to sneak past even his thick layers of winter coat. When he finally arrived at the White Capsule clinic, he stoked the fires, only to find that snow had gathered in his eyebrows and eyelashes.

His glasses fogged up once the clinic warmed up, much to his displeasure.

Between patients, he would glance out at the snow flying out the window. It was not quite a blizzard, but it was cold enough that few travelers were about in the town. Only the utterly necessary errands brought a few out, only to hurry into the store they needed for warmth. Even the windows of the White Capsule were frosted over with ice at the edges.

Of course, with this weather, there were still plenty of patients to treat. Yuzuki had stopped by to get medicine for Omiyo, and several people came in for medicines to treat their burgeoning colds. Every winter, he'd have to increase his medicine production to ensure he wouldn't run out should any emergencies arise. He would spend the fall pouring over his studies, and filling out the shelves of the clinic with enough to last the colder seasons.

This year, he'd had to balance that with his new life. Cooking for his wife, making sure she didn't overwork herself...it was all quite a pleasant challenge finding all the ways to ensure she had enough time, as did his patients.

By the time his lunch hour arrived, Ford was already a bit weary. Wayne used to come for lunch hours every single day, though these days, he usually took the trek back home to make sure that Holly didn't overwork and remembered to eat. She was terrible at working herself to complete exhaustion without even a single bite to eat between jobs, and on more than one occasion, he'd had to carry her to the clinic after she'd passed out in the fields.

He had not discussed with her before he left whether he should go for lunch, as they often did on warmer days. Perhaps he should have, but she had been in a rush to make sure the animals had water, considering that their watering dishes would've frozen over during the night.

But before he could consider further, whether he would make that trip home in the chilly air, or take the shorter, but no more pleasant option of braving the cold to head towards the Garden Grill, the door opened.

"I brought you some tea to warm up with. With some lunch, too. That way you didn't have to walk all the way in that cold," she said.

Ford smiled. "Ah, just who I was thinking of."

"Phew, it sure is brisk out there," Holly said.

Her cheeks were rosy from the cold. Little snowflakes melted in her two, long braids. She had thankfully, bundled up in a dark coat that came all the way to her chin, and wore a thick knit white winter hat she had won in one of the contests.

"Honestly, it is rather windy for you to be out," Ford said.

"It's hardly a blizzard. You even came to work," she said.

"Naturally... It would take a typhoon or an earthquake or blizzard to keep me away. However, I am the one not pregnant with our child," Ford said.

"I had to get some pet food and fertilizer anyways. I figured I'd drop by and pay you a visit before I left."

Ford rubbed at his temples. Of course she did. Her workaholic nature rivaled his own, and not with always the best results. He still remembered the way his heart pounded as he held her close and carried her to the infirmary after she'd collapsed from over-exertion. 

Which wasn't hard, as it'd happened last Thursday.

"Please tell me you're going to wait until a warmer day to fertilize your orchards," Ford said wearily.

Holly laughed. "These Harvest Festivals aren't going to win themselves."

He sighed. "What _am_ I to do with you?" 

"I could make some suggestions," she said.

She dug into her bag, until he saw some sprig of something. She always made sure he had the exact herbs he enjoyed both in teas and soups, and in experiments as well.

But this time, it was an entirely different kind of plant she held in her hand.

"Ford, we're under the mistletoe."

Because she was the one holding it above his head. Leave it to Holly to try something so daring. She gently sat on his lap, and gripped at his tie to bring him closer.

"You know what happens under the mistletoe, right?"

"According to myth, it kills gods," Ford said.

" _Ford_."

He smiled. "And according to tradition, people kiss under it."

"Exactly," she said.

Before Holly, he never would've even considered kissing someone at all, let alone in such a public place. Now, he gladly brought her close to him. Her lips were so very cold and chapped. Still, to feel them against him was quite pleasant, even if they were not quite as soft as usual, due to the season.

Even through her thick coat, he could feel her curves against him, as well as the new growing curve of her stomach. 

He broke away, only to brush his hand against her cheek.

"Your cheeks are so cold."

"Warm me up, then," Holly said.

He rested his gloved hands at her cheeks. She slowly removed the gloves. She was the only one allowed to do this.

"You should've remembered your scarf," he said. She nuzzled against his hands.

"I forgot. I missed my husband so much, I was distracted and didn't grab it on the way."

"Ah, then it's forgivable," he said.

 _My husband_. Every time he heard those words, he felt such a rush of joy. It didn't matter how many seasons passed, this euphoria hadn't dampened. He never could've fathom that he would arrive at this place, where innocuous little sentences would leave him buzzing with happiness the entire day long. Here he was, loved by the most fascinating and beautiful woman he had ever met, and soon to be a father.

Just a few years ago, this would've been a concept he thought laughable. Now, he hardly knew how he would ever live without her.

His hands were not particularly lovely. Many daily hand-washings to ensure hygienic conditions left them chapped and red. But she had begun to make salve from her plants and his cracked skin was healing. It was only one of the ways she had begun to heal him through the years.

And she never minded anything of him which wasn't quite normal, even this.

She leaned in again and met his lips. Each moment together like this was sheer exquisite joy and pleasure. Even a soft and short kiss, even a few moments together with her was unmitigated bliss.

"You taste good," she said.

"Do I? I've been sipping tea all morning, and that's when I wasn't testing samples. I would guess I taste bitter at best," he said.

"Still," she said.

"Are you feeling warmer now?" Ford said.

"A little. I want more, though."

He let out a breath as she leaned in. "Me too..."

She claimed his lips again. He was almost lost in the moment--when the door opened. 

"Ford, I know it's your lunch period, but today I'm feeling awful tired today like maybe I've caught a cold, and thought you might have some more of those vitami--" Megan broke off.

Her look of shock turned to a knowing smile.

Holly drew back. She still had her arms about his neck. Her cheeks were flushed, though not from the cold this time.

Ford blushed. The scene could very well be misunderstood.

Actually, there was nothing to misunderstand. It was quite blatant, quite obvious, and quite orchestrated by his vivacious wife.

"Yes, no, I mean--" he cleared his throat. 

"Oho, I suppose I'll come back a little later, and leave you two lovebirds be," Megan said.

He wasn't about to tell Megan to go out back into the cold. Especially not at her age.

"No...just, ahem! A moment, please," Ford said. "Just...a moment and...I will bring you some vitamins."

"I'll be in the waiting room. Ah, I remember what it was like, back when I was young," she said.

He did not correct her, though he was hardly young anymore. 

"Yes...I will see you in a moment. I must say goodbye to my wife."

"I'm not sorry," Holly said mischievously. 

"Well, I certainly am," Ford said. 

"Well, only a little sorry that it got cut short," Holly said.

"...I'm only sorry that I'll spend the entire day thinking of how good your lips felt, and how much I want to feel them again, and will have to spend hours waiting to feel you again," Ford said. An intensity (which would've once been entirely foreign) filled his voice.

She smiled. "Good. It'll be fun when you come home, then," she said.

"But being caught in public....canoodling with you? That isn't even remarkably reckless, considering the things you've done," Ford said.

"Canoodling?" She laughed. "Only you, Ford."

"What would you prefer? The term 'necking'? 'Making out' or simply...kissing."

"Any of those work, I suppose," she said.

"The truth is, I have offended people many times with bluntness, stubbornness, and lack of finesse or social niceties. I suppose getting caught by the mayor like this is at least, more enjoyable than putting my foot in my mouth. Figuratively, that is. It seems I'll get a reputation at this rate..."

"A reputation of being mine?" she said playfully.

"I daresay I already have that reputation. It's been quite helpful. I no longer have to deal with irritating interruptions of declarations of love and annoying letters," he said.

"Good. Just what I want. Does that mean I can visit you more often~?"

"That depends on whether the plants you bring are the type that end up with us having to explain a deeply pleasurable, but ultimately awkward position," Ford said.

"We could go upstairs next time. Put a notice on the door and say you're out. You could even lock the doors," Holly said.

"Next time?! You are certainly creative in your plans, though I fear they may backfire. What if someone were to get hurt? What then?" Ford said.

"Hmmm, maybe, but it'd sure be fun if everything went right," she said.

"While tempting, your plans are unacceptable and need some work," he said.

She leaned in. "One more for the road, okay?"

This time, she didn't even bother with the pretense as she cupped his face and kissed him one last time. Such bliss, to have her close. Her soft blond hair brushed against his cheek as she got up off him.

"When you return home, do be sure to go inside for a bit and warm up. And please, for my sake, if you will not consider your own well being, leave the fertilizing of crops for warmer weather. And...take care until I see you again," Ford said.

Holly laughed. "It's only a short walk. I don't have to go do anymore shopping after this."

"Easy for you to say. Besides, I...worry about you," Ford said softly.

"I'll be fine, the baby will be fine, and you will be fine. And we'll be a happy little family together. Us and my hundreds of crops and animals. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll get right home and take a bath."

He took a sharp intake of breath at that mental picture. Her mischievous smile showed him that she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Yes, as a doctor, I prescribe a nice warming bath. A nice _long_ warming bath."

"Until my fingers get all pruney~?" she said playfully.

"Not quite _that_ long," Ford said.

"Oh, all right. I'd get too bored without you in there to take that long a bath, anyways," she said.

"I'll make dinner tonight. A nice soup, I think. Nutritious and warming. Do we have enough vegetables stocked?"

"Always. I even picked some from the cellar today. I held off from selling all of them before I found out which you wanted."

"As many as you can allow," he said.

"I'll save them all, then. We've got plenty just from eggs and milk alone. And yes, I did save some of those as well," Holly said.

"Good, then it's settled. As soon as I've come home and bathed, I'll make you something good," Ford said.

"A soup sounds yummy. And we can go to bed early," she said.

"Yes...I will look forward to it," he said.

"I hope you do," Holly said. She lifted her hand in a little wave and headed out into the cold. 

As she left, he knew he'd be distracted the whole day long until he came home again.

*


End file.
